<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i knew you (hand under my sweatshirt) by vdearest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958324">i knew you (hand under my sweatshirt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest'>vdearest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Fluff collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ethan sings for mark, short and sweet, yes cardigan is their song shut up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A groan left Ethan’s lips as he looked over to his boyfriend, Mark, who was now staring at him with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>– Mark…I am so rough right now, I haven’t sung properly in weeks!<br/>– And I know you’ll sound good still! C’mon, just one song and I’ll swear I’ll get out of your hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Fluff collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i knew you (hand under my sweatshirt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- But I want to hear you sing!</p>
<p>A groan left Ethan’s lips as he looked over to his boyfriend, Mark, who was now staring at him with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>– Mark…I am so rough right now, I haven’t sung properly in weeks!<br/>– And I know you’ll sound good still! C’mon, just one song and I’ll swear I’ll get out of your hair.</p>
<p>Ethan sighed. Mark was still looking at him with his puppy eyes, making it almost impossible to even consider saying no. </p>
<p>– How could I say no to you?<br/>– You’re the best.</p>
<p>Ethan grabbed his ukulele from the wall. Mark waited patiently as the younger man looked for the chords, mumbling some lyrics he couldn’t quite remember out. Soon enough he looked up to Mark.</p>
<p>– Alright, I’m ready.<br/>– Really? Let’s hear it then!</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breathe, Ethan started the song.</p>
<p>– “Vintage tee, brand new phone. High heels on, cobblestone. When you are young they assume you know nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark looked as Ethan fiddled the chords out, skillfully making the song sound almost too good. Even like this, with his voice raspy and tired, he sounded like an angel.</p>
<p>- “But I knew you; dancin’ in your Levi’s, drunk under a streetlight, I knew you, hand under my sweatshirt, baby kiss it better, ooh”</p>
<p>Ethan lifted his gaze to meet Marks, a little smile curled upon his lips. Mark smiled back, sharing this little moment with the younger man.</p>
<p>- “And when I felt like I was an old cardigan, under someone’s bed; you put me on and said I was your favourite.”</p>
<p>Mark kept smiling as Ethan finished the song. He couldn’t help but think about the beautiful energy in calm moments like these; sharing a quiet morning with the love of his life. Just the two of them.</p>
<p>– Did you like it?<br/>– You know, you were a bit rusty after all.</p>
<p>Ethan gasped dramatically, slapping Mark’s shoulder playfully. Mark giggled, pulling the boy in for a kiss. As they separated, he smiled.</p>
<p>– I loved it.<br/>– Good to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>